Intervention of Christian Grey
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian has a meltdown. A Intervention into the dark world that chains him to misery and loneliness. Can his therapy coach will bring him back to sanity and life. short story one shot. two chapters. some very dark triggers.
1. Chapter 1

Intervention:

I wake tied naked to a bed. What the f ##$K is going on. I shake my head. The last thing I remember is the Damm Taiwanese shipyard deal tanking. I fired the entire M&A team, threw a stack of now useless paperwork in Roz face. And then. Then? What did I do?

I rage and fight the restraints. What happen? I can't think. How long have I been here? Where is here? it doesn't look like a hospital, more like a hotel maybe? I watch the twilight fade to day. Still no one comes.

The door opens and in walk my perfect dream Submissive. Brown hair, tight body, enormous blue eyes. The hold me locked, entranced. I know her, I feel it. She sits in a chair near my head, I can't see her. Damm-it.

"Good morning Grey, are we ready to behave and be productive today?" she speaks with a melodic British or Southern inflection. Silence hangs in the air. Thought race thru my head, time stalls and wears on me. I need answers. I wait and wait. Till I hear the rustle of a page turning.

She reading something, ignoring me **. ME! how dare she ignore me, I'm Christian GREY!** I rage, bucking and thrashing. Till I'm exhausted. Need answers.

"Where am I? How much to release me? My people are hunting you, they will find me!" I start getting louder and angrier till I'm gone over the deep end. Silence. Just silence then the rustle of a page turning.

I wait and wait. "I have to pee." I say. "go ahead, shit too, if you have too" she coldly answers. I fume. I will not foul myself, I will not. Time goes by, I can't take it anymore. Yelling and screaming till my body surrenders. Humiliation. I will kill her. First, I'll fucker brains out, then kill her.

Two men come in and clean me up. "Our you going to behave or should I request the feeding tube again?"

I'm hungry, thirsty. "OK, un-tie me." she final reenters my vision. Looking at my face. She puts her hand on my chest. I lose it screaming and crying till darkness takes me.

Next day:

I wake tied naked to a bed. What the f ##$K is going on. I shake my head. The last thing I remember is the Damm Taiwanese shipyard deal tanking. I fired the entire M&A team, threw a stack of now unless paperwork in Roz face. And then. Then? What did I do?

I rage and fight the restraints. What happen? I can't think. How long have I been here? Where is here? it doesn't look like a hospital, more like a hotel maybe? Then yesterday returns my mind. Blue eyes, where is she?

She walks in the door. I calmly stare at her. She passes me, out of eyesight. "Good morning Grey, are we ready to behave and be productive today?" her voice is balm to my temper.

"I would like to use the bathroom and eat real food." I ask. "Our you going to behave or should I request the feeding tube again?" she repeats the words from yesterday.

"yes, I will." I say, her face appears near mine. She puts her hand on my chest. I wait for the pain, memories. But it doesn't come. I'm very confused.

"All right Grey, we will release the restraints." She says going to bureau near the door. Returning with a single ankle cuff. She attaches it to my ankle. "This is very much like a dog's shock collar. Much more advance and painful. You've already experienced several times. Don't force me to correct you" she looks up with intense sadness in her eyes. something well up deep inside me. I will do everything in my powers to never see her hurt like she is right now.

She undoes the restraints. I would grab her, but I'm weak. The two-male nurse get me up and help me into the bath room. I piss, shit, shower and walk out unsteady into the room with just a towel. The girl's is still there. "What do I call you?" I ask.

"you know the proper title." She points to a spot near her. "Assume the position, Grey. you know how."

I stare shocked, I'm a Dom not a submissive anymore. I drop the towel and stand there challenging her. She' clearly not a Dom.

The pain radiates from leg to shake and seize my body. I'm on the floor. She simple pulls out a book and reads. Ignoring me, I raise my self to my knees. **"I_ AM _DOM! NOT A SUBMISSIVE!** " the pain puts me back down. I don't know how many time I've been shocked. The afternoon shadows play on the window panes thru the pale green curtains.

"Please?" I beg, I haven't begged since the pimp. Rage and hopelessness punish my mind. She just points to the Damm spot on the floor near her feet. I struggle and crawl to the cursed spot. And assume the submissive pose.

"Finally, Grey you are too stubborn and pride full" she says like it my fault I'm here. "What do I call you?"

I spasm on the floor. I struggle to return to the pose. I hate myself, but I'm tired and hungry. "Mistress" she smiles at me, an the world spins and blackness fades.

Next day:

Blue eyes, where is she? I remember the last few days.

She walks in the door. I calmly stare at her. She passes me, out of eyesight. "Good morning Grey, are we ready to behave and be productive today?" her voice is balm to my temper.

"I would like to use the bathroom and eat real food." I ask. "Our you going to behave or should I request the feeding tube again?" she repeats the words from yesterday.

"yes, I will." I say, her face appears near mine. She puts her hand on my chest. I wait for the pain, memories. But it doesn't come. I'm even more confused. I need her touch, particularly right there on my chest. The emotions cause me to cry.

"All right Grey, we will release the restraints." She says going to bureau near the door. Returning with a single ankle cuff. She attaches it to my ankle. "This is very much like a dog's shock collar. Much more advance and painful. You've already experienced several times. Don't force me to correct you"

She undoes the restraints. The two-male nurse get me up and help me into the bath room. I piss, shit, shower and walk out into the room without a towel. Move to the spot and assume the position. "mistress"

She smiles at me, and the world is broken. I need her to smile at me more. Forever? "You've done this before. Good behavior is rewards, bad gets the cuff or things you're more used to using on brown haired petite girls like me." she stops and stares at me. waiting for me to say something. words pour out of my mouth. Shocking me. "I understand mistress. Safe words?"

"There are no safe words or hard limits with you Grey. you will obey or things will get very bad for you." she sadly says. Why does she play the Dom, if she's not? Why is she sad to punish me?

"Mistress I don't understand?" I ask in my frighten little boy voice. I haven't heard or used since Mia turned three. Everything I learned, know is useless here. where and what is here?

"First, rise, help me up like a gentleman your mother believe you are capable of being, then follow me to the dining room for breakfast." It takes a few minutes to hear and understand the words, context. She waits me out. I shakenly rise, and offer my hand. She takes it. Electric tingles race thru my body, pleasurable tingle. Not the cuff's.

She turns a walk out the door, I follow. Head down till I run into a table. "Grey eyes up." she commands. I follow her, wishing I was still looking the ground. Her ass is magical, just the right size and shape for her petite frame. I harden at my thoughts. She stops at a door. It takes a few seconds to realize what is expected of me. My body blush red, walking in front of her to open the door. She smirks at my hardon.

The dining room is something like my parents. Formal, rich and comfortable. A set of warming pans sit lining a side board. She moves to it. hands me a plate. "This is yours's. I expect you to eat every bit."

She portions out eggs, sausage, pancakes and fruit. I follow her to the table worried I'll have to eat off the floor, like a dog. "Sit here." she holds a chair; the silverware is already set out. she walks away and returns with juice and coffee. "You may eat, I ate before seeing you this morning." She leaves and returns with a tea pot and cup, with the tea bag on the side of the saucer. Dipping the bag a few times. Then placing it back on the saucer.

It's the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Every breathe, movement, is pure sexual bliss. I'm shock that so simple a task as making tea, would affect me like this.

"Mistress? Now much is the ransom for me?" I dare, she smiles at me. The fork is stopped midway to my mouth. I what her! My dick is even more granite, painful in need of her.

"Grey there is no ransom. This is an intervention. What is the last thing you remember?" she sadly asks. Like she been here before with me.

"how many times have we done this? _mistress?" I ask

"Five time before, you usually attack me, or just shut down into a catatonic zombie."

"how is this an intervention? Why don't I remember?"

"Christian, what is the last thing you remember?" she asks, my name a balm to my troubled thoughts.

"Taiwanese shipyard deal tanking. I fired the entire M&A team, threw a stack of now useless paperwork in Roz face. Then nothing. Why can't I remember? What is going on." I start to have a massive panic attack. I'm coming unglued.

Everything disappears in my mind. The only thought, thing in the universe is Mistress holding my cheek in her hand, that electric tingle is intense blocking everything else out. Emotions I've seldom felt rush in on me. I hold on to her like a life buoy.

Everything recedes, just her and I in the dining room. My arms around her waist, my head nestled in her breast. I don't remember how I, we got into this position. I slowly calm and relax.

She slowly leaves me returning to her seat. "better? Finish the food." She speaks shakenly: she's effect the same as I am. After I finish, she directs me to where to put the plate and silverware. I return to her.

She holds up her hand. I leap to assist her up, and follow towards the door. I race ahead and open the door. We exit and head back the way we came this morning. Bypassing the stairs and arrive at a fantastic lake front view sun-room filled with plants. "sit here." she says "Yes, mistress"

Once seated she shackles me to the chair. "how many time here Mistress?" she smiles. it stroke my tortured hardon. "first time." She sits across from me. "any new memories.?"

"no mistress?" I stress and grow cold. Turning inward to the dark place I fear to go.

"Grey, GREY! Christian!" she says than yells. I snap back to her, she has a concerned look. I warm under her caring gaze.

"As I was about to explain. This is an intervention in your life. Do you know what month this is?" she asks

"November?"

"It's September, Grey. you've been here about two months." She tells me, unbelieving. GEH my company, my family. I need answers "intervention? My company? Family? Do they know I'm here?"

"Yes, your family signed off on this therapy. Roz, Carrick and Mr. Wolcott are keep your company afloat."  
"How can they do that? who's? _ this Wolcott? It's a coup!" I rage, unable to understand or pace, I need to move. But I can't tied to this chair. I struggle till the cuff puts me out.

I wake still in the chair, still afternoon. Blue eyes still sit across from me, reading her book. She looks up "any new memories.?"

"No, mistress"

"Alright, try to be calm. This is an intervention, not a coup. After you threw the papers in Roz face, you stormed out of your headquarters knocking half a dozen people down. You than ran home shedding your three-thousand-dollar suit on the way. Arriving in your underwear. You called your submissive at the time, Susan. You assaulted her from the moment she stepped out of the elevator." She stops to take a sip of ice tea, I didn't see before on the side table.

"In your play room, you went nuts. Blew pass her safe words. During a change of scene: she got lose, by breaking her wrist and made a dash for the elevator. You chased, striking her with a bullwhip. You they struck Mrs. Jones with the whip." She stops to sip again. nothing she says makes sense. I struck Gail! I shake at the thought. How could I have gotten so out of control? To strike the one person who cares about me, just; it's; me. Where was Taylor? Taylor wouldn't have allowed any of that.

"Taylor?" I'm afraid to ask.

"you beat him up outside the playroom when he tried to stop you. Susan had a broken wrist, four broken ribs and seventy-eight stitches on her back and front. Mrs. Jones was lucky to just suffer a welt."

"Taylor. Taylor? How did I stop. When I struck Gail?" I rock back and forth. To my surprise she releases me from the chair. "knee!" I drop into the pose at her feet. "Look at me." I look up. she pokes my chest near the middle. "Go to the bathroom, third door on the left. Look at the spot I poked. Return here kneeling at that spot. When you have control of yourself." She points near her seat. "Go!"

I rush out find the bathroom, everything rushes around me; at me; I hurl most of my breakfast into the toilet. I turn to the sink, washing my hands. Looking up into the mirror I realize: A long scar is where she poked. I didn't have that before.

I return to the sun room and kneeling at blue eyes feet. Looking into her eyes. soul searing eyes. begging for information, or am I? I need more from her. I need her to care about me, love me. where did that strange foreign thought come from.

"Taylor shot you in the chest, and the head. You have a scar behind your left ear. You died on the operating table twice. You were in a coma for seven months." I stare at her. I do the math. Months are missing.

"missing months?" I ask.

"you were confined in a mental institution's isolation cell. You were not particular human during that time. You were declared incompetent and insane, the doctors called it an extreme psychotic schizoid incident with Borderline personality disorder. It got you out of jail time. After an experiential psych drug calmed you. the family moved you here for rehab if possible." She stops.

"Am I still on the drug?"

"no" she says, thank god, or am I relieved. I've spent most of my life needing control over myself, environment. Can I function without it?

"So, you're a head shrink?"  
"no, I'm a broke sophomore English Literature student. I was hired because I looked like your submissives and your birth mother. An I was the only candidate to stay after your early failures. You scared the pants off everyone. Once your stable, I go back to WSU with enough cash to get my doctoral."

"Journalism major." I sneer. Ouch the Damm cuff.

"first and second demerit, respect Grey. a just for your FYI: Publishing is where my heart lies." She commands. More like a Dom now.

"Sorry." I say Ouch, ouch. "what?" ouch, ouch.

"my name?" she barks. Shit forgot,

"Sorry mistress. Please punish me for my failures." Were in my screwed-up brain did that come from.

"lean over here, head on the cushion." I obey.

She picks back up her book and starts to read. My head near her thigh, the smell, heat. She strokes my head. I sneak my hand to relive my dick. "hands behind your back, Grey. Or I'll cage it" I obey red faced at having been caught.

We stay like that till darkness encase the room. "Grey stand." "GREY!" I struggle awake. The dreams and pleasures she gives me this close to her. My personal heroin. Looking into her blue eyes I feel something it hurt when she's not there or looks sad.

I stand and take her hand assisting her to her feet. Heading for the door, I race to open it, following her back the dinning room for dinner. I'm starving.

After dinner she drops a notebook and pen in front of me. "You have two hours. To document every person, you've had sex with; names, places, what you did. Multiple times with one person. Each separately documented. Emotions you felt or didn't. Start with pedophile work your way to the blank part. You have two hours, then punishment and bed." She heads for door. I race to open it. "take your homework to your room, you know the way." I dash back to the table grab my stuff, she gone from the hallway. I make my way to my room, one of the male nurse is sitting outside my door.

Two hours later:

I've gotten up to part I started my Dom training. A knock on the door. A male nurse walks in lays an outfit on the bed. "your instructed to shower. And wear this outfit. You get to look after the shower." I stare at him. "you have fifteen minutes, I'd get hopping"

I dash into the bathroom, relieve myself, shower and walk out. the nurse is gone. a leather thong pouch. Shit a cage. I get it on. Its tight, a hardon is going to be miserable. The guy walks in and padlocks the thing. He then holds up a chin and mouth gag, I'll be unable to use my mouth, only mumble. Once I'm secured. "follow me." we head out down the hall to a music room. A grand piano stand in the corner, I would love to play it. but a massage table before the moon lite window hold the only thing I want.

Mistress lays on the table staring at me. the pain in my groin, she's naked. Just a thin cotton sheet. "Grey over here. position" she points next to the table. I rush over and drop into my submissive pose. She smells freshly shower, delectable. I drool into the gag; my cock is painful in the pouch.

"this is your punishment. Your records indicate you've take massage instruction. The materials are on the table. Get to it" she smirks at me. turning into the face ring. I rise and gather the liquids. Began my tortured massaging of this perfect goddess.

"Grey, Massage! Do that again and it's a week in the cage, and thirty strips on your ass." I quick remove my fingers from her sex. I continue the massage till she's asleep. Should I stop, or leave. I continue to massage. "Christian that enough" says the Limey bastard Flynn startling me. I should have know he'd be around here.

"Pick her up and follow me." I follow cursing thru the gag. I so want to yell at him. He opens a door just down the hall from mine. I lay her in her bed, turning down the sheet to lay her in between the fine silky sheets.

I follow Flynn to my room. He leaves. Later a nurse come in and removes the gag. "the pouch?" I say in anguish. "it's got a piss hole." Maybe Mistress will let you out. I'd really think about not getting any more demerits. "

Next morning. I miss mistress. A nurse takes me to breakfast. Telling me to complete the homework. It not tills after lunch that I arrive in the sun-room to mistress. I move and drop next to her feet. She pats the seat next to her.

I rise and sit, she pulls my head to her lap, making me curl up on the lounge sofa. Stroking, reading a book. I quickly fade to sleep.

Tapping on my skull wakes me up "It time for dinner. stand up." I do so, she pulls me close to her. Unlock the pouch and God relieve. Shit it sprang to a steel shaft. Already dripping precum. I struggle not to grab it, or shove it in Mistress mouth. Hot breath teases me higher into need.

"would you like me to get one of the male nurse to assist you?" she says panting.

"No, please Mistress, only you mistress. touch me, let me cum. Please mistress." I beg, pleading with her to grant me relieve. I feel her hand grab me. O'God that feels so marvelous. "please mistress stroke me" she just continues to rhythmically squeeze. I'm close to just jumping her. She kicks the cuff reminding me.

"Christian, shoot on mommies' tits, shoot on Ella tits, like all the other johns." I go from steel to wet noodle. She releases my cock. "Don't you want to kneel and eat Ella pussy, make mommy feel good maggot"

I don't know how long I laid on the floor of the sun-room. Mistress laid behind me holding me. I don't think I would cry like that ever again. later she leads me to eat and bed. Tucking me in, she kisses my forehead. Nightmare less sleep take me way past dawn. Only dreams of blue eyes.

Next day:

I wake to bright blue shine eyes. "get up, the outfit in on the dresser. You have fifteen minutes." she starts to leave. "be in the dining room."

I'm shocked to find underwear, running shorts and t-shirt, socks with runners. I walk into the dinning room happy for some strange reason. Mistress points to food, then chair next to her.

I get my food, and sitting next to her. "Paul the Trainer is going to take you around the lake trail about four miles. If you manage two circuit, I will let you have some relieve."

I wonder what my endurance is. I quickly find out its piss poor. I barely make the first loop, falling down. Panting. Paul want to head into the house. I stagger up and start the second circuit and heavenly rewards. It's past noon when I stumble happily into the house.

Showered and shaved, I guess their letting me have sharp things now. There's no outfit. I calm myself and step into the hall. I head to the sun-room. Mistress sits, reading. I kneel at her feet. A Cheshire Cat grin on my face.

She makes me wait a while. "go fetch me a granny smith apple. Get two of which ever you like." I race to the dining room, get the fruit and race back dropping to my knee's; presenting my mistress her choice of apples.

She takes the tart green apple and eats it. I'm granite watching her eat. The bite, the juice coating her lips. The tongue licking it off. The pleasures she projects at the simple task of eating an apple.

"Grey stand up." please take me woman. She smirks. "Eat your apples" grinding my balls. Hot breath teasing my tip. I finish them; she strokes my cock. Gripping, squeezing, all the while grinding my balls. I'm on the verge.

"Christian, shoot your load on my hot submissive body." She says and I lose the erection and my mind.

"Please Mistress you promised relieve."

"I just was, but you couldn't maintain erection. Bummer!" she hurts me.

"first you go all _Oedipus_ and now submissive. It not fair. Please mistress let me cum!"

"Christian's kneel. Put your head on my lap. Now tell me why it different now. You used to do all those things. Say and mean all those words. Why can't you do them now?"

I look down her leg. The obsession with her wet sex box fades into my lost thoughts.

"I don't see you like that mistress. I don't know, the words leave a bitter taste."

"Christian crawl up here. hold me in your arms." I do just that. she strokes me to hardness and release. The whole time I'm loving and worshiping her neck. Cupping her perfect breasts. She orgasms without me touching her sex. So responsive my girl.

After dinner and homework, I go to bed. I wake the next day with Mistress in my arms. so soft, cute, beautifully breathing her heavenly scent. I wonder what happened.

"You were having a nightmare. I was about to sedate you. when you grabbed my hand and suddenly calmed down. I sent the other back to bed, and just crawled up here to comfort you."

The week progress like this. Mistress would sleep with me keeping the nightmares at bay. She would leave dress and meet me in the dining room. Than a morning of lake circuits and afternoon of homework, which I now do in the sun room at her knee. After dinner; I play piano, demonstrate my manners.

Ending the evening, with Mistress cuddled in my arms. as sleep takes us. My dream catcher is worth ever second in her love, God please let it be love, and not pity.

Today must be different. I'm allowed shorts to breakfast. The room is different. No food on the sideboard. I stare at mistress. "Grey eyes down" I obey unsure what is going to happen. I hear a cart being push towards us.

A plate of food appears in front of me. I smell a familiar scent, feel something I vaguely remember. "Grey eyes up" I bring my eyes up and standing next to me is Gail.

I lunge at her. Hugging her, crying. Begging her to forgive me. not hate me. I can't lose her, I just can't! everything I suppressed and hide from her blurts out. "Mommy don't leave me. forgive me please mommy?"

"Christian I can't replace Grace. She's your mother. You have to understand_" she comforts me.

"not Grace, Ella" is all I can say thru the tears. Everyone including myself is stunned by my words. Gail holds me tighter. "yes Christian. I understand. I forgive you my sweet boy, if you will forgive yourself." I let the bad wash away in her embrace. Calming, I feel like a little boy. Emotions I don't understand well up and crash me back to panic and fear.

I feel her hand on my back, "Christian what is the happiest moment you spent with Ella."

 _In the crumbling drug den apartment, Mommie is baking me birthday brownies, chocolate brownies. I stand on the chair stirring the batter. She smiling at me, hugging me, feeding me. I look into her brown eyes, shining not like the times she on the couch, waiting for men to hurt her, me. she kisses my head and licks the batter from my fingers, it tickles. I feel? Love her; love for me; this one moment I remember unconditional mother's love._

I finally let the love Gail has for me into my heart and mind; accepting it, accepting that I'm worthy of it. "I'll try Gail, to forgive myself. To be the man you deserve." I look up and there is Jason.

How do I feel knowing he shot me? I was a rabid dog, he would never have shot me if that wasn't the only option. I realize that he's the father I never had. The father I crave all my live for. That I was trapped with only the pimp as father figure. That Carrick was always a stepfather. I never knew my birth father. My imprint was on the pimp. I am so fu ##$% fifty shades of F #$# kness.

"Christian what do you feel, understand right now looking at Jason" my mistress asks me. I wallow in fear and doubts. Till I simply accept Gail's love. "I see him as the father I never had, caring and supporting me."

"Do you see him replacing Carrick?" mistress asks.

"no, the pimp. I realize that who I had imprinted as my father figure. I can't see him like anything anymore. I need Jason to be that father figure for me. after all he's with Gail." Jason moves to us and hugs Gail and me. I feel Mistress hand on my back. Everything is getting better.

"enough, Christian you need to eat, the food is cold. I'll get you guy's another set of plates." Gail says breaking the hug. Jason arm around her leads her away. I feel lose.

"sit Christian she will be back. She's not leaving you." I shutter and sit. Leaning over putting my head in Mistress lap, letting her stroking my hair center me in the universe.

Xxxx

Two weeks later:

I'm very happy, health. I've worked thru most of my demons. Now I fear getting too health and losing mistress. I wake, she gone. I stress, slow even breaths Grey. rising I see a shorts and t-shirt on the dresser. Bathroom than head to meet Mistress in the dining room.

I meet her at the foot of the stairs. She's in the most sexy sundress. She leads I follow, rushing past her to open the door. Sitting I smile as Gail brings us breakfast. I wander into a day dream of us, grey and old, husband and wife. Happiness and contentment explode in my heart.

After breakfast, she gets several lawn blankets from a closet. Bald nurse hands me a picnic basket. we head outside and down near the lake, it's a sunny warm late October day. Laying out the blanket, we giggle and laugh at each other antics. "mistress you are beautiful" she freezes and goes cold.

"Anna, today. Here., you will call me Anna" she states sounding unsure and afraid I stare into blue eyes and smile hurting my face "yes Anna. You are beautiful" she blushes and giggles. Something in my chest aches to see and her more. Laying down she produces a book; A collection of poems. Patting the space next to her. I lay down, she hands me the books and cuddles into my shoulder.

If there is a place on earth closer to heaven, than right here and now. I wouldn't believe it. I read poems to her. Feeling the words, the react of myself and more importantly her's. she takes the book, "Looking up in the sky see the clouds shapes, make me a cloud story, Christian please"

Time floats by as I make up stories about the cloud shapes in the sky. I feel them getting more and more sexual. She rolls away from me. I feel pain at her lose. "I'm overheating" she rises and skips to the lake. Bunching her sundress up. she wades calf deep into the lake. Laughing she turns to look at me. a smile on her lips.

I slowly return to conciseness in her arms. the morning has made way to the afternoon. "you had a panic attack, do you remember, remember what caused it." she asks me concerned

"you smiled at me, I realize I'm a nut case fifty shades of Friggen screwed up mental reject. But I think I love you. I will always need you." I confess. She kisses my lips, we kiss for a while. Lost in the transference of emotions and feelings.

"hungry let's eat?" she whispers into my mouth. Breaking apart, sitting on the blanket by the lake in the last warm day of autumn. Eating sandwiches and chip. I marvel at how normal I feel, include, cherished cared for. I slowly succumb to a peaceful nap in Anna's arms.

Xxxxx

Fynn pov

Watching them from the third-floor patio. I take notes. Dr. Benagle standing next to me. "she developing feelings for him. Reinforcing his for her. I think it's a bad idea. Encouraging this puppy love?"

"Tom, they are both damaged, finding the strengths of the other to make them whole. I think it a wonderful relationship. The first normal relationship either has ever had. Let's, let I play out."

"OK, Mike. But how will his family react."

"I honestly don't know. But tomorrow they are moving to larger social interactions. Going out in public. So it's a another make or break point in his recovery."

We turn from arguing; watching them wading, splashing each other. A young couple in love.

Xxxxx

c-pov

having packed up the picnic we head I, at the door. "Christian. From this point on it mistress. understand?" I nod. We enter. I'm told to put the basket near the kitchen door. We head for the sun-room. I expected her to demand my nudity. Instead she has me curl up on the couch with her.

We stare feeling the afternoon fade away till dinner. afterwards she produces a backgammon game. Sitting in the formal lounge. Before the warmth of the fire. Playing backgammon, sipping wine. I long to kiss her, but she demurely evades me. I notice the game set is handmade, expense. I ask about it.

"My Dad made it for me, he's a carpenter down in Montesano."

"he's a fantastic man, to have had such a great daughter" I say hopeful to see her smile. Instead I get a pained sadness.

"Ray's my step father, my birth father died shortly after I was born. My mothers on husband number-four in Georgia." She seems hurt and lost. I take her hand. "siblings?" she shakes her head. I can't take this feeling she's emitting. I drag her to the couch and worship her with all my might and feelings.

I wake to stiff neck and bundle on Anna in my arms. we are still in the lounge, on the sofa. We must have fallen sleep. I watch her sleep, childlike. But I know there are things in her past to rival mine. I just let the grey of twilight recedes to days bright light.

xxxxxxxxx

I shower and find a pair of jeans, my leather coat, walking shoes, and Planet Express t-shirt. What am I twelve or something. dressing I wonder what this mean, shaking in fear that I'm going home, that this is all over.

I feel her hands on my face. I refocus on her face, let her magical touch surge me to peace. "What are you fearing"

"That this (sweeping my hand at my cloths) mean I'm leaving. Done with therapy. That I'll never see you again. that _" I babble as her lips silence me.

"The Cloths means your ready for the next phase. We are going to a nearby city, having brunch and then a movie" she purrs into my ear. I straighten, happy, I'm going on my first date with Anna

"Grab your jacket, come along Christian. I'm hungry"

An hour later we pull into a strip mall on the outskirts of a medium size city. We enter into a very nice restaurant and attack the brunch buffet.

The conversation is spirited and fun. I know security has us covered. Taylor and three other guys accompanied us here. but it's just Anna and me.

Walking across the complex to the movie theater. I marvel at the people and stores. Just feeling happy with her hand in mine. We catch the latest super hero movie. Sharing popcorn. Afterwards I'm getting bummed out about going back.

"Chris, talk to me what are you feel, thinking about?"

"that we have to go back." I grumpy mood slips thru

"We aren't going back till I think we should. With that being said the bookstore over there is calling me" she teases. Dancing out of my grip. She's ten-yards away before I snap out of my mind. Chasing her, waltzing her across the parking lot to her bookstore.

I've been shopping with Mom and Mia even Elliot. but none have ever captured me, dragged me in to the pleasures of shopping like right now. We browse, I hold a bask growing heavier by the aisle.

"If you're these intense about book shopping, I'd hate to see your cloth shopping" I quip at her teasing her. Shit! She freezes. I drop the basket and take her in my arms. looking into painful eyes.

"Chris, I hate cloth shopping, I dislike most shopping except here and food stores. Sorry" she tells me. I cuddle her tighter. Whispering in her ear "I was joking, I'll be sure to get you a personal shopper so you never have to worry about it. OK?"

She nods, I kiss her lips a retrieve the basket of books. Check out was even more funny as Taylor materialized at my elbow to hand me my black Amex and a photo ID. I do a double take they both says Chris Trevelyan.

Anna miffed I'm buying her books. "hey you bought the movie and popcorn." She huffs and heads for the car. At the car, I load the bags of books. She takes one, grabs my shirt and drags me happily to Starbucks for coffee, or in her case tea. English breakfast Twing bag out. she buys I smirk. Sitting on a bench, my arm around her, as she reads.

My super sexy bookworm. This is my world, this brown hair vixen. Everything I do, enjoy, pales in comparison to her. This is what I've been missing. Now that I've found it. I'm never going back to what I was.

Its' very late as I carry her into the house. Placing her on her bed, shaking her awake. I leave a go to my room, wondering if she'll join me. I hear the door open, feel her warm body slip next to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Intervention 2

Thanksgiving Day.

Anna wakes me early, A suit. I mite panic. But Anna has promised to tell me before we part; at least a day. We drive thru the night to an airfield. I worry she dumping me. especial since Jason and Gail are with me.

I look out the window and see the tell-tale surrounds of Aspen. I have a house here. should have been completed by now. SUVs takes us to my house. We enter to noise, people are here. I am being dumped. I freeze.

Anna encompass me. holds me, stroking my back and face. Looking into blue eyes. I relax. "your fine, they love you." who? Why?

"I am afraid your leaving me." I whisper in her ear. "Chris, I promised: I'd give you a day's notice. Are you afraid to see your family?" She whispers back. My head snaps up to see my parents staring at us. "no, I think I can do this." Turning her around; back to front. "have you met them?" she shakes her head no.

I walk her forward. "Anna this is my mother Grace and my father Carrick. Parents this is Anna, my girlfriend." I feel Anna tense. But kiss her neck making her relax. The parents are stunned.

"I thought your therapist was coming with you?" Dad has to lawyer up; stick his foot in my happiness.

Before I can response "yes#! Carrick, he did bring his therapy coach, me. if it's a problem! I suggest you file it away for later discussion with Flynn and company. Because the next ill-conceived comment, question or attack will see you on the ground holding your manhood. That is if Christian does beat me to it." she stands up to dad and I watch him back down. Seldom ever seen that.

"Cary, behave? Anna is a beautiful girl, and I'm sure once we get to know her better? She is with Christian, and he is happy. please come into the great room. The view is fantastic. My parents are here as well as Elliot and Mia." Grace hustle from the confrontation.

Dad pats my arms "Sorry, its good to see you happy and well" his eyes speak of misery and sorrow. I wonder why. Anna whispers in my ear. "he's the only one to see you during the lost months" I understand the eyes now.

After introductions, Mom takes Anna and Mia on a tour. I walk up to my father. Bear hug him. Thanking him for not abandoning me. taking care of my company and cleaning up my mess.

"Christian you are my son. I will never let you leave the family again. I made that mistake once. I can't begin to tell you the pain and misery that has caused us. Never again! Also, I can't wait to have you back at the helm of GEH. I honestly don't know how you do it. lastly the mess was my fault. (I try to stop him, he schusses me) if I'd been more honest, open. You'd never, have been in that position for that evil fucking troll to corrupt you, or us."

"us?" I ask

"she manipulated you mother and me. made our responses harsher. Not accepting of your dropping out or loaning you the money to start GEH. All to drive you away from us." Carrick tells me. I realize every word is true and heartfelt. Elliot hugs us both.

"hey no! more tears! Mom and Mia will be upset. Your looking buff, so spill on Anna the girlfriend" Elliot clowning demands.

"she's official my therapy coach. But we've sparked from the first moment; The first moment my sanity returned. It's still a work in progresses, both my sanity and our relationship. You'll never meet a kinder, caring, more brilliant woman than Anna."

"What's here last name?" dad ask.

"Anna Steele"

"Bro, she got a sister or two?" Elliot cheers. "sorry lliot, only child."

The grand's have been unusually quiet. I sit next to them answering question, getting answer back to my questions. The ladies return, lead by a pouting temper tantrum Mia stomping up the stairs. Mom is smirking, trying to hide a laugh. Anna looks guilty.

She walks over crawls into my lap, head on my shoulder. "I kind let your sister have it about my shopping phobia" I laugh kissing her lips and hair.

Dad and Elliot are looking at me. "apparently Christian has found the only female on the planet that hates cloths shopping" mom breaks down in laughter.

"Mom, would a blood infusion get some of that to Mia" Elliot barks thru laughter. Dad loses it right there with Grandpa T.

From the upper floors **"It not Funny.!"** To which everyone in the room screams back **"yes! It! is !"**

Grandma T stifling a laugh heads upstairs to calm the fashionista. I think this holiday is going to be great.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick pov

Late the next day.

I stand in the supermarket parking lot, having a meltdown with everyone who is suppose to be supporting me! us! Christian! I stomp and finally punch my car side wall. Great, just Frigging great. I dented the panel. I stomp over to a snow bank and kick the shit out of it.

I hear a car pull up behind me, turning. Great the cops, "can I help you officers?" they smirk at me. "That was our line. Our you OK?"

"yes, my youngest son just dropped his girlfriend on us, and I can't find anything about her." Shit I said to much. I need to relax and work this out.

"surprised you, did he? Don't like the girl?" the older officer in the passenger seat ask.

"Yes, surprised us. No, I think she a wonderful girl, it just? We don't know anything about her family or past?" I whine like a spoiled teenager. Get a grip Carrick.

"based on your cloths and the SUV with the dent. Your worried about her and money?" the older cop ask

"yes and no. it's just his first girlfriend, after wild rebellious last few years. I can't let another evil woman invade my family and destroy it."

"Take my advice as a father to four girls. If she's evil, it will show up pretty quick. Otherwise let the lovebirds play out the relationship. If its meant to be let it. If not, you have the money to hire lawyers to crush her. Talking to her, getting to know her. Is the best bet. So chill out, several people were worried about your antics. If you need to vent, the community center has a charity wood pile that always need splitting. Ok?"

I nod. "Ok, thank you officer." They cruise away but don't leave the parking lot. I get in the car and drive away. I stop at the community center and spent an hour splitting wood. I return to a very worried and upset Grace on the porch.

"everything ok?"

"We. Your cell is off. And the cops called to check up on you. Taylor found you splitting logs at the community center. Yelling at the logs in Latin. You tell me?" Grace says arms crossed foot taping.

"Everyone I called for a background check, told me no, with a capital N.O…" I huff

"Cary, I told you to let it be. She's a nice girl. if she was a problem. I'd know by now." Grace reaches out to touch my arm.

"Grace? You know what a therapy coach really is. don't sugar coat it. it's a former patient/peer mentoring: What is wrong with the girl? if she's perfect for Christian's problems?" I whine

"Cary. I know what it means! I know? I have fears. But I also know she is kind, smart, and very strong independent woman. She is unspoiled, uninterested in power, fame, or money. She is perfect for him. They seem to have a connect that none of us have with him. So let it go till we are back in Seattle?" Grace does her I'm a doctor you will listen to me. God, she hot when she gets like this. My cock ache to be inside of her.

I kiss my wife and lead her into the house. I see Christian and Anna. "Christian unload the groceries" I hustle my woman to our bedroom. I need so TLC and sex before dinner. I look out the window. Seeing them both laughing unloading the groceries from the SUV. I can't find anything wrong, With them.

Grace hand grabs my belt spinning me around. I kiss her. Remembering the first time we kissed. I forget the kids. I need this lady to show me the way back to heaven.

Later after dinner and games, we retire to our messed-up bed. After an hour or two of sex, I lay with her in my arms. reviewing what I know. She twenty, one-year at WSU. Money problems caused her to quit and take this job. She has experienced mental issues. Seems to have over come most. I noticed her upset, scared behavior with Mia. But later they were supper pal's cooking.

That she can touch him. She controls him when he gets panicked. That he runs to her if scared or unsure. They cuddle and he's better to come back a deal with the issue. I think I'm over think this problem. I will do the leg work when I get back to Seattle. Since Welch, Flynn, Taylor, Sawyer, all three of the firm's PI's, and even my FBI contact. They all told me no, there wasn't anything in the girls past I needed to know about. She is exactly what she seems.

After Elaina, I don't trust anyone new in the family. Not till I know everything about them. In two days we return to Seattle. Christian and Anna return to the lake for a week or two then to Seattle. Gail and Jason are excited to be heading home after this past disastrous year.

I go to sleep with terrifying image of Christian in that Cell, feral, raging, his eyes haunt me. Dead, soulless, lost grey eyes. The uncontrolled hatred, the uncontrolled rage. If that drug had not pop up, our only option was to cut a piece of his brain out, to erase everything, erase my son and all his talent, and dreams. I shake, waking Gracie is holding me tight from my nightmare. She kisses me, We fade back into sleep.

 _I'm walking thru a wildflower meadow, I can see the boats plying the Sound for the San Juan's. I step into a small mowed circle. A blanket and shade umbrella hide the laughter and giggles I now hear. Happiness flows into and around me. A little boy about three or four. Runs up grabbing my hand. " **GR** an **DPA** , push me on the slide. I see a playground set in the far tall flowers. I turn to look back at the blanket. Grace is holding a brown hair baby in pink blanket. Anna laughing is holding another in blue. The boy pulls me around to my **SON**! shirtless, dress pants barefoot walking up to us. " **DADDY, DADDY** , Swing with us!" the boy cries. I look down at a copper hair boy with blue, deep blue eyes. I stagger. Christian catches me. "Dad? come push me on the swing" I nod. As we go deeper into the meadow towards the playset. Christian arm around me. head on my shoulder. The sun is shining, the sea breeze is fresh. Flower scent the air with hundreds of smells. Heaven. Just heaven. _

I wake to a light snowy day. I leave Grace to rest. Walking into the kitchen, I find Christian and Elliot. dressed for outside. "Dad get dressed, we're going to the edge of the property and sled down to the cross roads." I gawk at them. We haven't done that since they were kids. Christian hugs me. "Come on Dad, before the Women wake up a nix it, as to dangerous." I smile and grab my outdoor cloths.

We race to the down ledge. With are Flexible Flyers we race each other's down the slope a full mile. Arriving at the crossroads, Taylor and Sawyer are waiting with a SUV. Laughing at us. I see Sawyer handing over a twenty to Jason. "Who'd you Bet on?"

"Elliot of course. You two are two controlled, precision. Elliot just stupid enough to dare everything, anything. The only fear was him wiping out before he got here." Jason laughs. "Jason?" Christian is holding out his hand. Jason put the twenty in Christian hand. I shrug at them

"Christian bet me twenty you'd be tail-end Charlie" Jason laughs as we finish loading; a head back up. joking we might have time for another run. Till we arrive at the house. In the front window: Is Grace and Anna sipping their tea, shaking their heads. We're busted. Laughing we head in to the talking too.

Instead they hug us. Grace reaches out and snag Elliot. dragging him into the hug. "do that again, a your both grounded for a month." "Slam"

We look up to see Christian and Anna racing from the SUV with the flyers. Turning back to Grace. She won't let go, "they get to go again!" we both moan, whine like little kids.

"I only have two arms. besides Anna will kick his ass on the run, Fifty on it Jason?" Grace says

"That a fools bet. Fifty says the stop on the way down. I've got thirty minutes till they get to the cross roads." Jason says there's no takers, since were all sure they will.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

back at the lake:

today is decision day, the day I must make choice about tomorrow. Since Aspen, it been only Anna, sweet Anna. And Those asshole's Flynn and Beagle. Twelve hour a day in therapy. At least the nights are heaven with Anna in my arms.

We've still not made love yet. I don't seem to need it like I used to. I find myself more and more just needing to be connect to her. When we get to sex it going to be mind-blowing. If the heavy petting and hand jobs are any indication. I never new that someone could orgasm just by sucking an earlobe. That I would shoot of like the fourth of July when Anna sucked and bit my ear lobe.

I wonder if she'll come home with me. I hope she will see the logic in my begging. I wait in the sun-room to ask her.

Three-hour I wait. Till Flynn walks in. "come with me Christian". I follow lost and broken, she left with out telling me. arriving to the dining room, I pert up as Anna sits at the table. Shit there four lawyers here.

I sit across from Anna, as Flynn directed. What is this?

"Mr. Grey, I represent you in this legal matter. Mr. Hopkins represents Miss Steele. Read this contract, a note any changes, or clarifications." I start to read, noticing Anna not. "Why is Anna not reviewing this?"

"She did review it. it took three hours and a dozen revisions to this copy." My lawyer says. I read, make three changes and request two clarifications. Pushing it back to the lawyer. He shakes his head.

"Miss Steele was additament about the section four and six. Section nine paragraph forty-eight Miss Steele, changed to as many as medical, or agreement between the parties to determine the number"

"I agree to section nine change. Four and six no change" she glares at me.

"I want section thirteen amended to include a full scholarship to any school, for any discipline, for life. Also, to include any family members of the Steele family. Same for full medical, dental etc. etc. for the Steele family for life. Section six to include full maintenance and security is not include in the amount listed in section six. Put the cost added to the section six separately."

"Miss Steele?" the lawyers ask, I glare back at her.

"OK. I accept the changes if amended section thirteen only approved by myself listed Steele members. I will provide a list."

"OK by me."

"The clarifications Mr. Grey. the first on page three section four paragraph one." The lawyer sweats.

"what does third party determination of asset, and property and visitation mean" I growl at them.

"it means should you separate all property, assets and offspring will be decided by a three-independent judge panel. Picked by lot's" the lawyer speaks. Since I'm not let her go the point is mote.

"ok next"

"Section five paragraph four. If the parties agree, no undue influence on the other career, except by mutual agreement. Roz, Taylor, or myself with Carrick and Raymond to Referee. Exception you underlined reasonable security concerns."

"I mean_" he starts

"shut up, who determines reasonable security?

"Christian! Mr. Wright please add to that head of security for GEH and Head of Personal Security. Ok?'

"Yes Ok."

"As lawyers I can tell you most of this is unenforceable in court. But we understand having a relationship contract is needed in this case. Mr. Wilson is printing out the final copies. You each get one as well as myself and MR. Hopkins, who is retained as Miss Steele personal lawyer. Questions?"

"Excellent. Here are the papers, please sign and pass over to the other."

After that they leave just the two of us in the room. We stare at each other. Are we really going to do this? I shake a little at the stress.

"cough!" my head snaps up from my thoughts. she points to the ground beside her. I race around and drop to my knees. She slides off the chair to kneel with me. "Christian I love you. I want to be with you. I know its asking a lot to take me as I am. but I want to try."

"Anna, I can say the exact same. We will do the best we can. Together. I want you to come to Grey house and be my Co-CEO." She stops my words with her finger.

"No. I will go to work with you, while I straight out my school stuff. But only as your support. If you dump me into the company, no one will take me seriously, I have to earn respect. I still want my dream in publishing." She kisses me.

"I know you'll buy a publishing house for me. you need to control the environment for my safety. I understand. You have to accept when I tell you to back off about it." I nod to her insightful words.

"Just as you have to accept my worries and concerns about your career choices" she says, confusing me.

She shakes her head, "hours, work load, and your safety. If that means I drag you out of grey house a five-pm to go home, without bring any work home. You'll have to live with it. I want you around for a long time. Ok?" I nod and kiss her "same here Mrs. Grey"

"In time baby, in time" she purrs into my neck.

"short amount of time, but time down the road." I rise, pulling her with me, carrying her to our room. I plan on a lot of things. "Chris, I want it to be in our house, the first time"

So much for tonight, but maybe she's right we have all weekend starting tomorrow at my penthouse. Dad had it gutted and Mom and Mia redecorated it. Mia pic's look great. No playroom, no submissive. Just us. Till we need the house on the Sound. I just bought. Since I'm legal sane and have control of my life again.

The end:


End file.
